Sean Tully
Sean Tully is a machinist at Underworld and friend of Eileen Grimshaw who lodges with her at 11 Coronation Street. Biography Arrival Sean first appeared in July 2003 at a party at Weatherfield General where Martin Platt jealously attacked Katy Harris's boyfriend, Jimmy Mullins. In April 2004 he was seen again when Karl Foster and Todd Grimshaw had a night out on Manchester's Canal Street. In August of that year, he turned up on Coronation Street, looking for somewhere to live. Todd's mother, Eileen Grimshaw, took a shine to him and invited him to be her lodger, much to the chagrin of her other son, Jason Grimshaw. When Eileen and Jason fell out over Todd moving away, Eileen asked Sean to move out for a while so she could mend her relationship with Jason. Sean later moved back in. He had a very brief relationship with veterinarian Tim White. Sean works in the Underworld factory, where he has made friends with Fiz Brown and Kelly Crabtree. His former boss Danny Baldwin's nickname for him was "Mincemeat". He works part-time in the Rovers Return as a barman. Kelly once tried to seduce Sean even though she knew he was gay. When he defended himself against her physical advances, he ended up giving her a bruise. Kelly was angry at him and cost him his job by claiming the bruise was from some kind of assault. Sean later got his job back and forgave Kelly. Despite these events, Kelly and Sean remained friends. In 2006, Sean reunited with his 'father' Brian Tully, who had left his mother for another woman when Sean was ten. On Father's Day 2006, Brian revealed that he was not Sean's biological father, and that Sean's mother had in fact been having an affair with another man - a plumber called Paul Jones - who does not know that Sean exists. Sean was involved in a storyline with Violet Wilson and Jamie Baldwin, when Violet became convinced that Jamie was in love with Sean, only to find that Jamie was actually in love with his step-mum, Frankie Baldwin. In February 2007, Michelle Connor introduced Sean to her new boyfriend, Sonny Dhillon. Sean recognised Sonny as a former boyfriend. Sean confronted Sonny about their past relationship. Later, they rekindled their affair, but were soon discovered by both Jamie Baldwin and Steve McDonald. Michelle's brothers, Liam and Paul, questioned Sean about Steve's claims and later forced him to admit the truth to Michelle, devastingly ending her betrothal to Sonny. Baby Dylan In June 2007, Sean decided to be a sperm donor to Violet. After visiting the hospital with Violet for her twelve-week scan, Sean got the number of the sonographer, Marcus Dent, and started a romance with him. They went through a rough patch when Sean tricked his boyfriend into revealing the sex of the baby, totally disrespecting Violet as she didn't want to know whilst Sean did. It was revealed that Violet was expecting a boy. Sean and Violet fell out due to the fact that Sean wanted to be the baby's father but Violet saw him as the sperm donor as they had originally agreed. Sean looked into legal advice about the situation but it was too expensive. He and Violet finally called a truce and Sean lent Violet and Jamie the money for a flat together. Unfortunately Violet and Jamie found Sean's attention suffocating and agreed to move down to London together for a fresh start as a family. However, Violet went into labour at the Rovers Return on 22nd February, whilst Jamie was moving their things down to London, so Sean had to stay for the birth of his son. When he was born, Sean shouted out that he was the first person his son had seen. He was then seen bonding with his son whilst Violet was in hospital, upsetting Jamie who planned to be his father. On 29th February, Jamie, Violet and Dylan left the Street but Violet's sister, Lauren, told Sean that they were leaving. Sean refused to believe that they were leaving forever and later blamed himself. Eventually he had tp admit they had gone for good. When Sean was jealous of Marcus staying with an ex in London, it became clear that it was time to move on. On 3rd September 2008, at a party at Liam's, Sean fell for Tom Kerrigan. Sean asked Tom if he minded if he kissed him, Tom declined and Sean stormed off. Nevertheless, Sean and Marcus split a couple of days later. Quotes "Cheers mate, I didn't know you were coming." (First Line to Martin Platt) See also *Full list of appearances Category:Rovers potmen Category:Coronation Street characters Category:Current characters Category:Residents of 11 Coronation Street Category:1976 births Category:Underworld machinists Category:2003 debuts Category:Nick's Bistro staff